Hello, Goodbye
by mintsoff
Summary: Nightlight has always known this feeling for a long time. The feeling of time that passes by and watching the others that may or not know so, live with it. He may be made of light, for he is the spectral boy, but time does not fly like light to him.


**I do not own any of the characters or the books. They belong to William Joyce. The only thing that belongs to me is my brain for writing this in creative writing and not handing it in for Extra Credit.**

* * *

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock…..

Time passes by and none notice as much as the riches in the world that they want. None notice at all.

From breaths of air that we inhale and exhale.

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

'Till the skin sags and our bones turns into mere dust.

Nightlight has always known this feeling for a long time. The feeling of time that passes by and watching the others that may or not know so, live with it. He may be made of light, for he is the spectral boy, but time does not fly like light to him.

Not like many people seem to assume.

For he remembers a time where the feeling was not as thick as now. Where he does not have to watch his beloved story telling girl become a women everyday day, a bandit become a wise, old wizard, and a wizard becoming dust. A time that he loved and almost misses. Almost. A time so long ago.

**Once upon a time** ( as most stories began with ), years ago, no millenniums, an age of just lights.

An age where he had once been just a single light in the sky among many. But the lights slowly started to dis ap p ear. Onelight after another. While ships of **gold** started to take their places. Though the ships so beautiful, they only brought **fear **to the lights in the skies.

Would they live to light another day? Would they get to see the lights that flickered off once more? Nightlight will never admit it but he was, is, always, happy that the age of lights ended. For the lights that were flickered off or stolen lived a new age. An age of stars in the skies. Royal families, **golden** ships, and **golden** warriors.

**The Golden Age.**

A time of hope, piece, tranquility, and dreams that could come true.

Though he missed his family of lights, Nightlight became apart of a new one. One that had stole him for his lights but made him a part of their own little family. Not by **blood** but by the heart. He had taken the time of getting so close to them. For what if he had made a mistake and his light would flicker off just like the others have? But, when they had asked him of his name when he had first appeared frightened of his captured, he shook his head.

What was a name? Who were these people asking for such a ridiculous thing of him?

'Nightlight Shine Bright.' he soon was crowned by their youngest son who had been only two at that time. Such a wise toddler he was for his young age.

An even if the memory of the Light age and the **Golden** **age** was now just a blur (it seemed and was so, so long ago) Nightlight remembers a bit of the **violence** he was put through

A thing being a light would have never done before. A thing called…'training'…for a thing called….'war'.

A horrible thing, he screamed silent words for the thing to just end.

Oh, but those words met deaf ears. Never, Never, ever heard.

But one thing, that was now so blurred, kept him strong through it all. The feeling of pride in his bright self when he only wanted just a smile from a certain **golden** eyed warrior that had trained him. For, when he had recalled that man in his memories, there were only disappointed scowls. Ones that told him that he was never going to be good enough for the so called far.

No wonder he was assigned as the nanny of a bratty child.

In the **golden** age, after the training, came the baby who had named him. A baby who now is all grown up and now goes by the name Man in Moon.

But Nightlight still remembers a soft lullaby he had always sang for that bratty child. Even if his memories were just a blur. Even if now he only really remembers darkness, and the so, so cold.

A lullaby he had sang to someone who had been so bratty but he still loved. Thinking of the child who had grown up to be the man he does not recongnize today, while he (who doesn't know if he could age) remains a young boy.

**Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock**….

Time is still passing by.

Hello, my friends.

Goodbye, tommorow.


End file.
